RWBY One-Shots
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: This is something the me and The Citrus Principle wrote back in December... Neither of us Own RWBY or the Characters. This is AUish, and the chapters have nothing to do with each other. Each chapter will have its own warning in front as this is smut filled. Please let me know how we did.
1. WhiteRose

Ruby is laying on her side on the bed she shares with her girlfriend Weiss, said girlfriend is laying in front of her. Rubys arms are wrapped around Weiss' waist and her hands are on Weiss' chest massaging gently, with her face is buried in her lovers glorious snow white hair.

Weiss yawns which turns into a moan as she turns her head to kiss Ruby's forehead, "Good morning Ruby..."

Ruby smiles into the kiss, "good morning snowflake..." she mutters against Weiss' lips, her hands still running along Weiss' breasts.

"Looks like we've got the dorms to ourselves..."

"Yup" Ruby nuzzles Weiss' neck

"You're warm..." Weiss whispered...

"Mhmm" Ruby licks the side of Weiss' neck and sucks gently.

Weiss presses herself to Ruby, "Mmmmm..."

"We should have some fun..." Ruby nips the mark she has left on Weiss' skin and proceeds to mark another spot a few inches away.

"I like that idea..." Weiss swoons, "Take me..."

"Do you want anything special" she runs one hand up and cups one of Weiss' breasts.

Weiss shivers under Ruby's touch, "I-In the drawer... I... I bought a... New one..."

Ruby sits up, "another one... what's it look like" she stands and walks to the drawer opening it.

"It's a surprise..." Weiss smirks...

"Then how will... oh!" Ruby pulls something out, "It's... big... and double... ended..." she grins.

"I knew you'd like it..." Weiss smiled, "Now let's have fun..."

"Would you like to put it on me?" Ruby walks over.

Alright..." Weiss smiles, pulling Ruby's panties down and kissing her slit.

Ruby moans softly, "It's so big... will you be able to take this?" She smiles as she teases Weiss.

Weiss frowns, plunging three fingers into Ruby, "Can you?"

Rubys' walls clamp and she grins, "I can..." her hips rock against Weiss' hand.

Weiss smirks, removing her fingers as she lines up one end of the toy with Ruby's folds, "Well alright..."

Ruby nods "go ahead..."

Weiss nods, pushing the head of the toy inside Ruby, kissing Ruby's clit as she does...

Ruby groans, her walls clamp and she shivers "fu-fuck..." her thighs trembling.

Weiss licks at Ruby's clit and sucking on it as she pushes the toy all the way into Ruby, before moving to secure the strap.

Ruby gasps loudly, "da-damnit..." her juices drip down her thighs.

Securing the strap, Weiss laid down, pulling off her nightgown and panties before spreading her legs with a smile, "Go ahead Rose`"

Ruby takes a step, her legs shaking from being spread and she kneels between Weiss' legs, her hands lifting her lovers legs to her shoulders so she can press the toy to her entrance.

Weiss takes a deep breath, "Take it slow... or all at once... Up to you..."

"How do you want me to do this? I'm not about to hurt you... by blindly thrusting inside..."

Weiss wraps her ankles behind Ruby pulling her closer... "Fine then... slow... but... in..."

Ruby slowly pushes inside, sparing a hand to rub and Weiss' clit, to help ease any pain.

Weiss's eyes squeezed shut, wincing in pain and pleasure... "F-Fuck... It is big..."

"Yes..." Ruby leans down to kiss her, even if it makes her head spin from the toy pressing against a sensitive spot inside both of them.

"M-MMMM!" Weiss whimpers and squirms, "D-Deeper!"

Ruby pushes deeper, her hips bucking, sending her further inside Weiss, "just... just a few more inches..."

Weiss bites her lip, "FF-Fuck... Ruby... I... I think it's... t-too long..."

Ruby gets maybe another inch or so in before she presses against Weiss' cervix. "Oh..."

"Ruby that hurts..." Weiss gasps with a whimper.

"Sorry..." she pulls back a little before staying still, "just... tell me when you want me to move..."

"Pull back a little more... then fuck me..."

Ruby pulls back a little more, only to thrust back inside gently, starting a slow rhythm.

Weiss gasps, "Yes..."

Ruby starts thrusting faster, rocking her hips to try and hit some of Weiss' favorite spots only to have the toy rock inside her and hit hers.

"O-oh... yes..." Weiss moans and whimpers, "fuck yeah..."

"This... is great..." Ruby kisses Weiss, thrusting deeper as she moves closer.

Weiss winces again, "R-Ruby... Fuck... too deep..."

Ruby pulls back farther, trying to keep from hitting Weiss' cervix, "you... should... have... used this... on me..."

"Don't be ridiculous..." Weiss gasps, "You're not... deep enough either..."

"I... can take the pain..." Ruby chuckles, her body shaking as her walls clench and she bucks her hips.

Weiss frowns, "All the way in. NOW!"

Ruby shakes her head, "No" she whines.

"I said _now_!" Weiss demands indignantly, "You are _so_ in the doghouse if you don't..."

Ruby whimpers and thrusts the rest of the way inside, gasping as the end inside her pushes against her cervix in the same way she is sure the toy is pounding into Weiss'

Weiss's breath hitches and her back arches, yelping in mixed pain and pleasure...

"Fuck..." Ruby is shaking, her walls clamping rhythmically around the part inside her, her movement stopping.

Weiss trembles, F-Fuck... "

Ruby slowly pulls back, before thrusting into Weiss again... and again, wanting to feel that bliss again.

Weiss's body jerks as she moans and wails, pleasure preventing her from forming coherent speech…

Ruby speeds up, chasing the pleasure that threatens to consume her, rose petals bleeding from her shoulders and arms as she subconsciously activated her semblance.

Weiss's moans elevated to a scream as Ruby picked up pace, her walls pulsing and clenching around the huge toy...

"Wei-Weiss..." Ruby chokes out, just managing to rub her thumb over Weiss' clit.

"R-RUBY!" Weiss wails, walls clenching as she cums, and she wraps her legs around Ruby's hips and clenches, pulling Ruby close...

Ruby buries her face in Weiss' chest, crying out as she cums with her love, her hips jerking and twitching

"F-Fuck..."

"Weiss... are... are you... okay...?"

"B-Better than... okay..." Weiss gasps, "Y-You...?"

"God... that was... awesome..." Ruby gently places Weiss' legs back on the bed

"I-I was worried it would be too big... but I'm glad it worked..."

"Weiss... it is too big..." she slowly pulls out, only to have to stop, "you... are... too tight..."

Weiss winces with a whimper of pleasure, "B-But... this was fun..." She sighs, "Maybe a smaller one next time..."

"Yes..." Ruby manages to finally pull the toy from Weiss, and slowly unbuckles to straps, "help?"

Weiss tries to get up and help, but slumps back... "I-I... can't sit up..."

Ruby moves closer, her legs numb, "fuck me..." she chuckles.


	2. Bumblebee

**So here is the next chapter, featuring a FutaBlake and a dragon Faunus Yang, Warning, contains smut. Please let me know how we did.**

Yang is smiling, her wings twitching as she walks up to Blake, her partner and lover, one black and one yellow rose in her hand.

Hearing Yang coming, Blake glances up from her book, though she doesn't move from her comfy reading chair, "Yang...?"

The dragon smiles at Blake, "look what I found" she holds up the roses, her chest puffing up in pride.

Blake smiles, "Are you sure that you didn't just go out and buy those?"

"Yes..." Yang grins, and she sets about getting a vase to put them in.

"Well they are lovely..." Blake admits setting her book aside, "And I suppose you deserve a reward... Come here..."

Yang walks over to Blake and kneels before her, "Yes..."

"I do love the flowers..." Blake says with a gentle smile, "Would you like to do some... pollination of our own...?"

"Yes... I would..." Yang licks her lips with her long tongue.

Blake reaches down to her pants, pulling the waistband down "want to ride, or taste?"

Yang whimpers, the sound unbecoming from a dragon such as herself, "I... want it inside... me..."

Blake smile's softly, patting her lap, "Then come on up..."

Yang pulls her shorts off before sitting in Blakes lap

Blake pushes her panties down, resting her hands on Yang's hips, "Whenever you're ready."

Yang nods, her folds slick with her arousal.

"Take off your shirt..." Blake whispers, nuzzling to Yang's chest...

Yang undoes the clasps at the shoulders, making her shirt fall to her hips.

Blake buries her face in Yang's breasts, "That's better..." She lifts her hips to brush Yang's folds with her head...

Yang whimpers, her hips rocking against Blakes cock, her breasts jiggling.

Blake kisses one of Yang's peaks, and pulls Yang down onto her shaft, "I love your wings..."

Said wings spread out and she is filled by her mate, a whine leaving her mouth.

Blake rocked her hips, reaching up with one hand to massage the base of Yang's wing... "And so warm..."

Yang hisses in a breath, her walls pulsing around Blakes cock, "evil..."

Blake let's go of Yang's wings, "Or I could stop, if you really prefer..."

Yang whimpers "No... Please don't stop..."

Blake rolls one of Yang's nipples between her teeth as she resumes massaging the base of Yang's wings, "I love the way you whimper..."

Another whimper leaves her and she rocks her hips, "Blake..."

"What is it?" Blake whispers, pulling Yang in for a kiss...

Yang moans into her mouth and wraps her arms around Blakes shoulders, "fuck me."

Blake smiles, rocking her hips to work her shaft deeper, "Of course..."

Yang grits her teeth, "put... me on my back and fuck me"

"Alright..." Blake smiles, pushing Yang off of the chair and onto the floor, pinning her wrists to the floor over her wings as she does so "How's this?"

Yang whimpers, weakly trying to get away, her walls clenching around Blakes cock "God..."

Blake leans back in to motorboat Yang's chest, "Thought so..."

Yang leans her head back, displaying her sensitive throat to her mate, her hips bucking against Blake. "I... fuck... harder..."

Blake squeezes Yang's thighs together as she fucks her, moving harder and harder, ""Fine... Enjoy this..."

Yang gasps, "my... my throat...please..." her body is shaking.

Blake pauses, pulling out, "Really?"

The dragon whines "please bite me..."

"Ah..." Blake smiles, thrusting back in as she bends forward, pivoting Yang's waist to the side as she leans in to bite down onto Yang's throat.

Yang bucks her hips and screams, her walls clamping around Blakes cock as she cums. The bite driving her over the edge.

Blake purrs into Yang's throat, planting her hands to Yang's either side and onto Yang's sensitive membranous wings...

Yang goes silent, her body clamping even tighter around Blakes cock.

"M-MMMM!" Blake moans shortly after, herself reaching a climax as Yang's walls pulsed around her.

Yang moans at the warmth filling her "So... much..." her wings twitch under Blakes hands.

Blake remains as deep as she can as she continues to fill Yang, tracing circles on Yang's wings with her fingers to pass the time.

Yang whimpers, "Blake... you'll make... me..." her hips buck.

"Cum again?" Blake asks with a smirk, bucking her hips, "Go ahead..."

Yangs walls clamp again, her back arching as she cums again, "fuck!" Her mind wondering if she could cum from just having her sensitive wings stroked. Making her walls clamp even tighter.

Blake strokes Yang's wing's tenderly as she purrs, "You're warm..."

"Not... not so soon!" Yang screams

Blake stops, "Are you sure...?"

Yang is gasping for breath, her body shaking "fuck..."

"Do you want to stop?"

"More..." Yang whimpers, her hips beginning to buck rhythmically against Blake

Blake resumes stroking Yang's wings, thrusting again.

Yangs walls squeeze Blakes cock, "it... feels like... heat..." the dragons wings curl around them.

"Even better..." Blake purred into Yang's breast as she finally finishes her own orgasm "Fuck..."

Yang cums again as she is filled even more, moaning and wrapping her arms around her mates shoulders.

"I enjoyed this Yang... Thank you..."

Yang clutches Blake to her chest, "I love you..."

"I love you too..."


	3. Roman and Neo

**Warning, contains smut. Neo can speak, but not easily.**

Neo slams the door open into hers and Romans room, clearly, very angry.

Roman leans back in his chair, casting her a look with a raised eyebrow, "Neo?"

She huffs, " _what?_ " She almost growls as she signs at him.

"Bad day babe?"

" _Yeah_ " she flops on the bed, kicking her boots off.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks, somewhat hesitant.

" _Not... yet_ " her tongue clicks and sighs into the blankets, her hands clenching

"That bad huh?" He cringes, "Will ice cream make it better?

" _No_..." Neo tilts her head to look at him. "Cinder... is..." she squints as if trying to think of the word.

"A colossal bitch with a stick so far up her ass she might choke on it?" Roman suggested with a smirk.

Neo nods and she reaches out for him with one hand.

"Hm?" He raises an eyebrow.

She rolls onto her side "Come" she mouths with a grin.

"Ah..." He grins, sanding and walking over to the bed, "What do you have in mind...?"

"I'm stressed" Neo hisses the s's and swallows after, her throat not liking how much she is talking.

"Alright then... I can't say no to your pouty face..."

She smiles at him, "help me get... unstressed..."she struggles to say.

He smirks, pulling her into a hug from behind as he reached down to unzip her pants, "Absolutely babe..."

Neo pushes her hips back against him.

"Well don't be too eager Neo..." He smiles, working one hand down her pants and the other up her shirt...

"I'm... so small... why... do... you love... me..." she gasps out, her body relaxing

"Well..." He takes a moment to think... "I'm a sucker for cute... And I love a girl who can kick my ass..."

Neo smiles and turns her upper body so she can kiss his cheek, "Cinder is very... mad at me..." she coughs, her jaw clenching.

He sits on the bed, holding her in his lap as he massages her folds through her panties and pinches a nipple through her bra, "And what did my naughty little girl do?"

Neo moans, her hips rocking against his hand, "I... mis... mis... cal... culated..."

"Oh? Go on..." He grins, squeezing her left breast and pulling her panties aside...

Neo whimpers, "I... failed... some... kids... got..." she coughs again.

"Alright, alright... don't push yourself... just relax..." He whispers into her ear, sliding her pants off of her hips...

She nods and leans against him, her body trembling in want.

He reaches between her legs again, deliberately brushing her folds as he unzips his pants, "Want to lose the shirt too?"

Neo pulls her shirt off, leaving her in just her bra and panties.

He reaches down to massage her clit with both hands, "Does that feel good?"

Neo moans, her body shivering as she rocks her hips.

He reaches up and undoes the clasp of her bra, "This is for me though..." He smirks, "But the rest is for you..." He lines his cock up to her entrance.

Neo spreads her legs some more, "Roman..."

"Hmmm?" He pauses, just kneading her breasts.

"Be gentle..." Neo whimpers.

"Sure thing..." He smiles, blowing across her ear, "Wouldn't want to break my babe..."

She shivers and presses back, trying to tease him.

"Alright, Alright... I know you want it..." He smiles, slowly pushing her down onto his cock.

Neo moans, her walls still as tight as the first time they did this, and she knows her body will never get used to his cock "mhmm"

"You alright babe?" Roman asks, taking it slow as he massages a breast with one hand and her clit with another?

"Yes" she hisses out, her body relaxing around him.

He kisses her ear, than moves to suck the back of her neck, leaving a hickey as he pushes her down onto his shaft.

Neo groans, her thighs shaking "god..."

"I'll never get used to how tight you are..." He groans as he pushes her down further, sheathing two thirds of his shaft inside, "God I love you babe..."

Neo clenches at the words, "I... I love you...too..." her hands clench his knees and she moans even louder.

"I'm gonna go all the way... Are you ready...?" He whispers, rocking his hips...

Neo closes her eyes and tries to relax and she nods.

He buries his face in her hair and breaths deep, inhaling her smell as he pushes her down to sheath the last few inches of his cock inside her, "There... we go..."

Neo throws her head back against his chest and groans, her hips jerking and her nails dig into the fabric of his pants.

"You still okay?" Roman asks, rolling her nipples between his fingers to make sure she has a little more pleasure.

Neo's hips buck and she moans, her walls clenching and pulsing around him "yes... god... yes..." her voice is raspy.

He jerks his hips gently a few times, bouncing her as he squeezes fistfuls of her petite breasts.

Neo gasps, her walls getting even tighter around his cock as she gets closer and closer to going...

"Go ahead..." He whispers, pinching her clit.

Neo bites her lip to stop her moan, her walls clamping around his cock tightly as she cums, her juices spraying his lap and some of it even lands on the floor.

"Feel better now...?" He asks with a soft smile.

Neo slumps against him, "you... to..." her hips twitch

He nods, "Whatever you like..." He grabs a hold of her waist with both hands and rocks her hips against his "Mmmm..."

"Fill... me..." she moans, clenching her wall around him.

"Have it as you like..." He groans, cock twitching inside her before cumming himself.

Neo sighs in bliss as she is filled, her body trembling.

"Do you feel better now?" Roman whispers...

Neo's eyes are closed and she hums her approval.

"Good... now maybe you should get some rest... I think we should pull a heist for kicks tomorrow; y'know, get away from the bitch for a day..."

Neo nods sleepily and slumps against him.

"Good girl..." He smiles, stroking her hair gently.

Neo is asleep, her chest moving with each breath.


	4. Christmas White Rose

Weiss sits at her desk in the dorm as snow falls outside, arranging her Dust Crystals by color, humming to herself. It was the time of year where if she walked around she might end up under the mistletoe with someone she doesn't want so she stuck to staying in her dorm room.

The door opens and Blake walks in reading some sort of Christmas story. The title Weiss cant see.

"Hmmm? Oh, Afternoon Blake..." Weiss acknowledges the Faunus's presence before returning to what she was doing.

"Mhmm" Blake replies as she sits on her bed, "what are you doing?"

"Arranging my Dust; one can never be too organized..." Weiss answers shortly.

Blake raises an eyebrow, "Okay... hey what do you want for Christmas?"

"Christmas? Don't be ridiculous Blake - save your money; it's just a commercial holiday, believe me - I would know..."

Blake slumps, "Someone is on the naughty list" she mutters.

"I beg your pardon?!" Weiss objects, "Naughty list! I am the very picture of good behavior! What are you even on about?"

"Well... Ruby wants to believe Santa will come... and you just said you don't believe in him... it's going to make her very sad..." Blake smirks "he won't come... if you are bad you know"

"Don't be ridiculous - I don't believe in some fat home-invader who leaves presents once a year! It's preposterous!" Weiss glares.

"Weiss... Ruby will be heartbroken if you tell her that..." Blake sighs. "She thinks he is real..."

Weiss hesitates... "She's such a child..."

"Yes, but, if she isn't happy, then Yang gets mad and we don't hear the end of it... remember Halloween?"

Weiss winced, "Oh fine... "

Blake smiles "I'm still getting you something for Christmas... and thanks..."

"If you must..." Weiss rolls her eyes, "I don't even know where to begin with this holiday... we never celebrated it at home..."

"Want help? We can look for stuff for our friends" Blake grins

"Fine... Does a budget of ten thousand Lien seem appropriate?" Weiss asks, not knowing.

Blake blinks, "that's a lot... almost too much... why don't we just go look at stuff"

"Wasn't the point to buy enough gifts for everyone from each of us, and then enough to simulate the coming and going of a fat oaf breaking and entering to leave things behind rather than steal?" Weiss raises an eyebrow, sincerely bemused, "I would have thought that would be an expensive undertaking..."

"Not all the gifts are expensive... and even then we don't need too many..." Blake states

"Whatever! Just tell me what I need to do so Ruby doesn't cry or something!" Weiss grits her teeth, frustrated...

"Then come shopping with me..."

"Oh fine..." Weiss grumbles...

Blake is smiling as her and Weiss walk down the streets of Vale, "look at this" she turns to face a store, pointing at a cute little bracelet with a few silver grimm head charms

"Charming..."Weiss says looking as though she wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole, "It's certainly... Quaint..."

"The charms are cute... Ruby would get a kick out of it..." she continues walking

"I think I know her well enough to say that she prefers thrills to 'cute,'" Weiss fumed, adjusting her hat, "I'd bet she'd much more enjoy a sharpener and some bullets for Crescent Rose..."

"She would" Blake nods

"Which brings us back to square one!" Weiss exclaimed in frustration, "I don't know what to do!"

"Let's get her some sharpening stones" Blake states

Fine! Whatever! Let's just get it over with..."

Blake sighs, "Weiss follow me"

"Whatever..." Weiss mutters, following.

Blake leads Weiss into a dust shop.

"Blake, what's this about? The last place I need to be is a Dust shop..."

"I plan on getting Ruby some new rounds for Christmas and this is a faunus friendly shop"

"Oh fine... I may as well see about that whetstone while we're here..."

"Yes they have some great ones in the back" Blake shows Weiss

Weiss nods, and then moves off to have a look.

Blake picks up some good dust rounds for Ruby before leaving with Weiss.

Sometime later, Blake is stretched out on her bed, reading a book after returning from the shopping trip, weiss having gone to the library to study.

Ruby walks in, almost looking like a kicked puppy, her head down and her hood up.

"Ruby...?" Blake blinks, "What happened?"

"Nothing" she kicks her boots off and sits on Weiss' bunk, not really having the energy to climb into hers.

"Well clearly it's not nothing." Blake sits up, "Come on, Christmas is no time to mope..."

"I'm worried..." she looks down.

"About what?" Blake asked, really concerned now.

"I... I don't know what to get Weiss... okay I do... but I don't this she would want it..."

"Hmm?" Blake tilts her head.

"But that still raises the question of if she likes me..." Ruby mutters.

Blake's ears perk up, a cat smile forming on her lips, "Oh...?"

Ruby blushes

"Was someone hoping for their first kiss for Christmas...?" Blake smirks, sitting up.

Ruby nods, "you can't tell Yang"

"That bad huh?" Blake grins, "When did you decide?"

"A few months ago..." Ruby whines.

Blake raises an eyebrow.

"But... it's more than a kiss..."

"Are you seriously saying you want to have sex with Weiss Schnee for Christmas...?" Blake grins... "Way to aim high..."

"Now you know why I'm looking like a puppy" she keeps looking down.

"Can I ask why you want... well... her? To be honest Ruby, I'm not even sure she's... well... into that..."

"She... is... is... it's hard to explain... but every time. I'm with her, my heart jumps and I feel like I'm floating... but you are right... I'm not sure she is either..."

Blake pursed her lips, before thinking of something, "Alright... What If I told you I could make it happen...?"

Ruby perks up, "really?"

"Well... she didn't want to see you cry for Christmas... That's something..." Blake smirks enigmatically.

"That's good"

"You might need to turn the puppy-dog eyes up to eleven though..."

Ruby pouts and looks up, tears line her eyes, making her look very puppyish.

"That just might work..." Blake grinned...

Ruby smiles at Blake "thanks!"

A few days later, on Christmas Eve, Weiss drags Ruby by the hand through Vale, trying not to think about what she let Blake talk her into doing...

Ruby is smiling, her heart pounding in her chest and she is very happy.

'I can't believe I'm doing this...' Weiss muses to herself 'I mean really... thinking of Ruby as my gift to MYSELF? N-Nonsense!' yet still she pulled Ruby along to a nice Hotel in downtown Vale...

Ruby looks at the hotel, "wow" her face is red.

"We..." Weiss stammers, red-faced, "Are going to have a nice dinner, and spend the evening in a nice and quiet hotel room... y-you know... to get away from your sister's ridiculousness and Blake's meddling..." Weiss mumbles the last bit.

"I need a break from Yang... thank you very much Weiss" she smiles sweetly at Weiss, in that charming, innocent way...

"D-Don't get the wrong idea Ruby..." Weiss insists as they proceed into the hotel restaurant, "T-this is just a nice get away from the bustle of Beacon... If anything, after dinner I'm just going to the spa or something..."

Ruby pouts, "But Weiss..." she whines "It's Christmas eve... can't we spend it together..."

Weiss frowns, still red in the face, "Well... I suppose I could use the hot tub in our room instead...

"Yey!" She cheers, acting like a puppy, "then... I can give you your Christmas Present..."

Weiss looks at her quizzically as they are served their drinks, "What do you mean...?"

"I have a present for you... but you have to wait until later to open it okay?" Ruby smiles at Weiss.

"Oh whatever..." Weiss sighs, taking a sip off her drink, just make sure you eat your meal okay?"

"Okay" Ruby sighs.

 **A few hours later.**

Ruby opens the door to their room, "wow!" She smiles.

"Yes, yes, it's all very nice..." Weiss hurries inside, unzipping her coat and tossing it on a chair, "I-I'm going to use the hot tub... C-Care to join me...?"

Ruby looks to Weiss, get face going red, "can I?"

"I invited you d-didn't I!?" Weiss snaps, "But you can't wear any c-clothes... It's... not allowed..." Weis blushes furiously, looking away as she makes for the bathroom, "I-I'll draw the bath..."

Ruby takes her cloak and boots off before she walks into the bathroom

Weiss has already stepped out of her skirt and was pulling off her blouse, before seeing Ruby and Freezing, "H-Hey! Get out! Don't look! I'm not in the water yet!"

Ruby looks away "sorry!" She walks out again.

A moment later, Weiss can be heard slipping into the water before calling out, "A-Alright Ruby... take off your clothes and come in..."

Ruby takes her clothes off and grabs her cloak once more to cover herself as she walks into the bathroom.

"Hey! I said no clothes! Weiss objects, sinking into the water up to her nose...

"Well I need something to cover myself until I'm in the water!" Ruby whines "Otherwise it's not fare"

"Nobody said anything about fair, now drop it!" Weiss snapped, squeezing her thighs together under the water.

Ruby looks away and lets her cloak drop to the ground as she walks closer.

Weiss stares, looking Ruby up and down as she comes closer, "W-Well come on... I won't bite..."

Ruby gets into the tub, keeping her eyes on the wall behind Weiss.

"S-See? That wasn't so bad w-was it? You even look almost grown up without- Never mind..."

Ruby pouts again, "Weiss" she whines "that's not fair..."

"Just shut up and enjoy the bath..." Weiss fumes, red-faced.

Ruby blushes "so... why do you want to take a bath with me..."

"I didn't say that!" Weiss stammered, momentarily standing in the tub and raising her chest above water, before immediately catching herself, covering her chest and submerging again, "I-I just invited you to... you know... because we're partners..."

Rubys face goes redder and she looks away "but... why now of all times..."

"What do you mean 'why now?" Weiss demands, "We're partners... we're alone... there's no one to make fun or get the wrong idea..."

"You really don't know do you..." Ruby sighs "how I feel" she mutters, sinking to her nose in the water.

Weiss swallows, "Actually..." she moves towards Ruby in the water, "Blake may have told me a few things..." she reaches out to cup Ruby's cheek, straddling the younger girl in the tub.

Rubys face goes bright red, "wh-what..." she stammers as her eyes fall onto what she can see of Weiss' chest.

"Do you..." Weiss swallows, "Like what you see...?"

In lack of words Ruby nods, she unconsciously licks her lips.

"Good..." Weiss whispers into Ruby's ear... "Because I've... Well I've actually wanted to do this for a long time..."

Ruby looks Weiss, "you... you have" she goes from looking sad to really happy in a matter of seconds...

"Well the thing is..." Weiss blushed, "Well... 'legally' you're... well you're a child..."

"Weiss we hunt monsters for a living, and I... I could care less"

"I just... fell guilty... that I want you like this..." Weiss brushes the hair out of Ruby's face, "But I still do...

Ruby leans into the touch, "Weiss... don't feel guilty..." she wraps an arm around Weiss' waist, without thinking as she hugs her.

"Alright then..." Weiss sniffs, tears welling up, "T-then let's share our first time together..."

Ruby nods against Weiss' neck, "just... not in the water..." she smiles "and I still have to give you, your gift..."

"Oh fine..." Weiss smiles softly, getting out, "What is it...?"

"Wait here for one minute and then come out okay!" Ruby towels off and dashes out in a flurry of rose petals.

Weiss can't help a chuckle, "Dolt..."

Ruby finds the light blue ribbon and ties it around her chest, wrapping it around her torso a few times before tying a bow around her neck. "Okay"

Weis walks out in what's almost a sensual strut, not having bothered to towel off, her body is still dripping as she walks out, only to clap her hand over her mouth, "R-Ruby... What are you doing!?"

"Merry Christmas" she smiles at Weiss.

"Oh just get in bed you dolt..."

Ruby sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Weiss to 'unwrap' her.

Weiss plants her knee on the edge of the bed beside Ruby, before pushing the younger girl down, yanking the bow undone all in one motion, before slamming her lips onto Ruby's...

Ruby moans into Weiss' mouth, her arms wrapping around the heiress' neck.

Weiss pushes her tongue past Ruby's lips, caressing Ruby's hips with her free hand...

Ruby groans and she pulls Weiss closer.

Weiss's palm moves to the juncture of Ruby's legs, fingers caressing her folds...

Rubys hips buck and she gasps, her body shaking as her arousal spreads onto Weiss' fingers.

Weiss spreads Ruby's folds experimentally with two fingers to see how Ruby reacts...

Rubys hips jerk and she whines out Weiss' name.

Weiss licks her lips, before kissing Ruby again, longer and more slowly now as she relishes the control, pushing her middle finger past Ruby's folds now...

Ruby moans into Weiss' mouth, her walls slick enough to easily except Weiss' finger.

Weiss pushes her finger deeper, until she meets with Ruby's hymen, and her breath hitches, "Ruby... Can I... have your virginity...?"

"Please! Take it!" Ruby whimpers, her hands clenching the back of Weiss, shoulders.

Weiss nods with a teary smile, kissing and sucking at Ruby's neck as she pushes a second finger into Ruby, applying more and more pressure until Ruby pops...

Ruby moans, her hips bucking, her aura taking away any pain she might have as Weiss takes her, "fuck..."

"You're... So tight in there…" Weiss whispers with a moan, grinding her clit against Ruby's as she curls her fingers to stroke Ruby's front wall...

Ruby shudders, "so... good..." she rocks her hips up against Weiss, her arousal soaking into the blankets.

"This still feels good right...?" Weiss asks slightly concerned, "I don't really know what I'm doing..."

"Yes... yes it feels good" Ruby keeps rocking her hips, Ruby pulls Weiss down so she can kiss her.

Slightly startled, Weiss accidentally slips a third finger into Ruby as she gropes for one of Ruby's breasts...

Ruby cries out, her walls clamping around Weiss' fingers as something happens that she has never experience before.

Weiss pulls back, bracing on the bed over Ruby, "Oh god... Ruby! Are you okay...?"

Ruby moans, still clutching Weiss, "I'm... that was... so good..."

"O-Oh...?" Weiss asked, confused at first, but then the lust crept back into her expression as she dismounted Ruby and spread her legs on the bed, "T-then it's my turn..."

Ruby crawls between Weiss' legs, "you... have to... help me..." she rests her hands on her lovers thighs.

"Help how...?" Weiss asks impatiently...

"What makes you feel good...?" Ruby whimpers

"I don't know! I've never done this before!"

Ruby flinches, but she starts by kissing down Weiss' stomach.

"Ruby... what are you doing...?"

"Thinking" she brings a hand up to slide her fingers along Weiss' slit.

Weiss' breath hitches, "Mmmm... More... th-that's good..."

Ruby keeps kissing down, and soon she is lapping at Weiss' folds, her tongue sliding over her clit by accident.

"Oh god! Ruby! Harder... Lower!"

One of Rubys fingers presses into Weiss, her tongue finding her clit again.

Weiss squeals in pleasure, back arching, "C-Come on! In! You... you have to take... _mine_!"

Ruby pushes another finger inside the thrusts them as far as she can.

" _E-EEP_!" Weiss squeaks as Ruby hits her maidenhood, "B-Break it!"

Ruby curls her fingers to break it.

Weiss's body jerked as she cried out, "Y-Yes!"

Ruby goes back to licking Weiss' clit as she starts to thrust her fingers gently.

"R-Ruby..." Weiss gasps, "I-I want it... faster... as fast as you c-can..."

Ruby nods, thrusting faster and faster, until rose petals start to bleed off her and she sucks at the bundle of nerves.

Weiss's hips start jerking wildly and her back arches, nearly doing a full-on bridge as she screams in pleasure, " _OH FUCK_!"

Ruby keeps thrusting, moaning against Weiss' clit.

" _R-RUBY_!" Weiss screams, her juices flooding form her pussy as her walls clench...

Ruby lightly, bites, her fingers curling instinctively.

Weiss whimpers, riding the afterglow as she collapses onto the bed, "F-Fuck..."

Ruby pulls back, licking her lips.

"That... Was... Amazing..." Weiss gasped...

"And yummy" Ruby licks her fingers clean and crawls up to lay beside Weiss.

Weiss wraps her arms around Ruby, nuzzling into her shoulder, "Merry Christmas.."

"Merry Christmas..." Ruby nuzzles Weiss' cheek.


End file.
